chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyrean Alba
(KYR-e-an) Alba is the only daughter to Lord Bardos of the House of Alba and the second born of their children. Kyeran was enrolled at the Priory at Thornhaven when she was old enough. Her older brother, Daegan , was not one destined to be a great scholar but Kyrean's mother, Iona , wanted to show, publically, that the House of Alba supported the priory and so enrolled her daughter. She does not have quarters within the priory but on her sixteenth Name-Day she asked her mother and the Prior to reserve a room for her to give her the possibility of remaining at the Priory should she be studying late. She does not always use the room but the Prior gave her room #30, across the hall from Kyson, to use as she needed it. In truth, Kyrean was just happy to be able to live away from the Keep and on her own - even in a small sense. Appearance Kyrean is traditionally beautiful, taking after her mother's family (the House of Baelyn ) with her high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes and thick auburn hair. She is sixteen years old at the start of the series. As she has grown up, her figure has been described as tall, graceful and womanly. Personality (updated 10-20-16) Kyrean was raised a lady, and possesses the traditional feminine graces of her milieu, but her interests lie beyond the traditional faire of noble young women. Where others would occupy themselves with music, dance and poetry, she has learned to ride, to shoot. Though not the best student of arcane magic or alchemy, she was happy to continue her studies as it gave her some degree of autonomy. She has a huge superiority complex within her personality. As the only daughter, she knew early in life that she would be married by her father to cement some political bond. She's doing everything in her power to control her own future rather than to be just married off to make some deal or bargain. She has no time to waste upon fools and wastrels and even less patience to spare upon those trying to impress her to gain her hand in marriage. She's a young woman who is going to make up her own mind and gods protect anyone who would get in her way. Her main goal is to decide her own future rather than to have it decided for her. Though she's not sure if she would be able (or willing to) disobey her father should a match be made, she is quite certain that she will plant an arrow in any man who attempts to take what is not his. History Later, during the Night of the Broken Circle at the Conclave of Highward , she was killed by Kurz after she discovered he had poisoned the wizard's wine with Witchbane. Priory Studies Kyrean is not the best student at the priory, nor is she the worst. She is not studying for the sheer pleasure of acquiring knowledge. Her interests are far more practical. Major Events *860 KR Born *874 KR Enrolled at the Thornhaven Priory *876 KR Arcane talent discovered *880 KR Accompanied master Tethys to the Conclave of Highward *880 KR Killed at the Night of the Broken Circle . Appendix Siblings *859 KR : Birth of Daegan Alba *860 KR : Birth of Kyeran Alba *862 KR : Birth of Padryn Alba *863 KR : Birth of Reman Alba Gear & Possessions *Bronzewood Bow Category:Born/860 KR Category:Died/880 KR Category:Human Category:Thornhaven Category:Wizard Category:Gizad Category:North Marches Category:Alba